


Brilliance

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [96]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Chickens Teach Us About Life and Death, Feb 17, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Brilliance

we all have our less than brilliant moments

but we all have our brilliant ones too 

brilliance can shine through a variety of formats  
for there are a variety of skills,  
of arts to master

humor is one of them  
is true brilliance at humor achieved by accomplishing it without thought?  
or is excellence in humor not instinctual?  
i think it’s a bit of both

though it’s always a bit of both, isn’t it?

so perhaps it is neither  
maybe the brilliance of humor is not solely reliant on the amount of thought put into it,  
be it a pun, joke, or parody  
humor is more reliant on how well a person understands humor 

as always, there will be people who are naturally gifted at a skill such as humor

and then there are those who are practiced at humor, though they may have a gift as well  
perhaps these are the more social people  
who understand what will make someone laugh and what won’t  
who understand where the line is,  
and determine whether or not to cross it 

and there are those that flop  
those who are brilliant at something else  
not humor

there are those whose brilliance shines through via writing  
those that can weave words into a wondrous creation

sometimes the thread gets stuck  
sometimes the weaver has to redo segments or the entire portion of their craft  
sometimes the weaver isn’t quite sure what they’re weaving until it's woven  
sometimes what is woven doesn’t get finished, and is left incomplete  
leaving you to wonder what it could have been  
what it could be 

there is so much potential, and that is truly brilliant 

sometimes the quilt or sweater or tapestry or blanket turns out beautiful  
and that is brilliant too  
it is worth a celebration  
to have something so majestic   
be complete 

there are those that weave words like a bird weaves a nest  
or a spider weaves its web  
they take comfort in the words they produce  
that shelter them from hurt and harm  
that other words may put them through 

oh, to have a way with words  
is it a gift of which everyone wishes?

or do they turn their thoughts to other forms of art  
create in a different fashion  
in a different manner, they make their imprint on the world

not through words, but through   
painting,  
sculpting,   
drawing,   
communicating to others how they see the world via the physical 

or perhaps through the intangible

such as music  
oh what talents are the great musicians!  
who can pick up a piece as easily as one would a pile of pebbles

or those that are like sirens  
drawing you in with the brilliance that has become their voice   
they murmur a melody  
and you cannot stop tapping your feet 

that is their brilliance  
others have their own

there are those that are brilliant with people  
and there are those that are brilliant with maths  
just as there are those who are brilliant when it comes to science

there are those who can create majestic tastes  
sweet or hearty 

there are those that make an art of scents  
capturing how pine and lavender and cinnamon smell

there are those that are gifted at many things  
and there are those that are brilliant at only a few

it is part of the brilliance of the world  
that we all vary so much


End file.
